When The Fate Has Chosen
by itsA2Z
Summary: Haynna just wanted her love story to be perfect yet simple-slash-ordinary. But how could it be ordinary if the one that was involved was Zacky Vengeance? An Avenged Sevenfold / A7X fanfic. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Staring:**

**Haynna Marya**

**Zachary Baker a.k.a. Zacky Vengeance**

**Brian Haner a.k.a. Synyster Gates**

**Matthew Sanders a.k.a. M. Shadows**

**Johnathan Seward a.k.a. Johnny Christ**

Damn. I looked again at my watch. I sighed as I watch the ticks sound even faster than ever. I looked away through the window. Fuck these traffic jams. Fuck these damn-huge-freaky vehicles. Fuck these stupid selfish people. Fuck Jakarta! Damn I wish I lived in, like, wherever else. I looked at my driver. He tapped his fingers to the steering wheel, waiting for the green and shiny light to come. And finally came. "Finalmente!" I swear I almost shouted that time. My driver ran the car to the highway. Yeah, it was the last thing I needed. Being late in the first day of new term? FML. As my black car stopped in front of my school I jumped off and began to rush to my class. Well, with the other late students, which I called my twins. I didn't really care about my hair. I rushed through the wind and all. I took a deep breath and walked in my class.

My home-class teacher just looked at me and pointed at a chair in the middle of the class. I walked through and sat at the chair mentioned. I glanced at my chair-mate, Kayla. A friend of mine, and we're kinda close, thankfully. She gave me a quick smile and I replied. For the rest of the time, I just sat still. Well, of course. I was asleep after all. Screw my peaceful little rest, I woke up by a pat on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my two best friends from the last term, Sam and Pete. I smiled a bit, mumbled a 'hi' and went back to sleep – ignoring them two goofing around or making fun of me what-so-fucking-ever.

The bell rang – way much louder than ever to kept me back to reality. I woke up as I thought that freaky teacher would come to the class in any second. Just as I looked up, I tilted my head. Everyone was out from their seats. I took a glance at my watch. Damn. School's over already. How could I not realize? Oh yeah. I fell asleep. It was obvious. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around. There was a group of girls in the back, about 4 or 5. I saw Kayla there, laughing uncontrollably. I smiled and walked towards them. They saw me and made a space. A girl – I knew as Jocelyn – asked me. "Yo Hayn! Do you like Avenged Sevenfold?" "Um.. Yeah.. I guess.." I answered hesitantly. "Cool! We all do!" Stephanie yelled – I didn't know – hysterically. "What, really?" I asked, starting to get interested. "Hell yeah!" Kayla and Sophie yelled together. "Oh wow that's like so cool!" I hollered and took a seat. My new community. Well I thought my first day wasn't really bad, actually!

Sorry for the shortness. Just wait for the next. Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next day, something really was up. In the middle of the recess, Jocelyn said "Hey you gotta hear this, girls. The last school break, I went to Huntington Beach." The rest of us gasped. "No way! Huntington Beach, as in, Huntington, California?" I asked. "Nailed it!" Joce said happily. "So I went there, and my cousin, she has a boyfriend named Nick. And Nick is one of the Avenged staff!" We all gasped again. "That time I got to the studio and… I met the band!" she shouted the last word hysterically. "OMFG!" I yelled. "And this is the best part. I. Got. Syn's. Facebook. Page." She stressed the whole words. "Damn! So we can, like, ask his number or something?" Kayla laughed. "What for? I've already gotten it." Jocelyn said, smirked. "You're kidding, right! You're kidding you're kidding you're kidding!" Stephanie literally bounced up and down while saying that. "Why would I?" Jocelyn said, laughing. "You bitch! I envy you like hell!" Sophie shouted. We bursted into a laugh.

Days just come and go. But it was kinda fun, though, with all of my girls and the Avenged Sevenfold's crew. We shared e-mail addresses and webcammed to each other. Seriously, it was that fun. But I didn't really know why, after me and Brian's first webcam, he seemed to much walled me. He didn't wall the rest of the girls as often as he did me. I was kinda confused. But then I knew. On one webcam date, Brian literally asked me out, which made me even more super confused.

Time by time, Brian pushed me even more. And it was filling my mind. At school, I just stared into some space, not even bother to listen to my girls. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kayla asked me one day. I just gave her a tired smile. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." "No it's not!" She said, smiled a bit, trying to make me speak. I sighed, let out a groan. "Uh.. It's Brian." She lifted her eyebrow. "What's with him?" "He.. Uh.." I paused, thinking whether or not to spill it all to her. And I preferred yes. "He asked me out." I said, slowly. Kayla seemed a bit surprised. "Do you..like him?" She said carefully. "Yeah.. I mean, I do like him. but it doesn't really like 'love' love. And what I do know is that I love Zack, you know." I said, pushing the last words. "Here. If both Zacky and Brian asked you out, who would you choose?" She said, smiling. "Zack. Obviously." I said, looking at her. "Done. Don't say yes." She looked away to the board, trying to concentrate back to the lesson what-so-ever. "Wait. So I should say no? I'm scared it will hurt him" I said quietly. She looked back at me. "If he really loves you, he would take whatever your answer. Just see 'till then." Kayla smiled. I sighed and looked away, leaning my chin against my hand, thinking whether or not to do what Kayla advised – or ordered? "Dilemma, dilemma shit." I mumbled.

For a week or two, I tried to say no to Brian. Until that time. I had made my decision. I requested him for webcam and he confirmed. "Hey, Brian" I tried to put on a smile. "Hey, beautiful" he greeted me cheerfully. Oh crap. I felt even worse. I felt guilty like hell. "itsano" I said, as fast as I could. He couldn't get it, of course. "Huh?" He asked with forehead curled. "Uh.. it's a no." I said with a really low volume, hoping he couldn't get it. But poor me, he could. "No? For..?" his voice started to tense as his words faded. "Brian I can't date you. I'm really sorry." I said, looking down. I couldn't look up to his eyes. Not even his face. I can feel he stared at me. Quietly. Which even made me feel much more uncomfortable. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am." I looked up. His face has no expression in it. Oh shit. He looked away. "No, Hayn, it's okay." He muttered. "Bri, you don't really love me." He looked back to me. "Huh? What are you talking about? I do!" "Hey, if you really do, you would have taken whatever my answer is. And when I say 'take', that means 'understanding'." I said, quoting Kayla's words. "C'mon Bri. You don't. just admit it." I said with a smile on my lips. He scoffed. "Damn, girl. Oh well, maybe. But I think it was kind of true." He said, too with a smile. "Maybe just like love-sister-love, you know." his smile grew bigger. "Yeah. Me too. So.. Best friends forever?" I asked, put on a big smile. "Best friends forever." He said with a huge smile. "Oh, and by the way, do you like someone else?" he grinned. "Wh-what? Uh.." I stuttered. He gasped. "Oh my gosh! You do!" I blushed. "So.. do I know him?" he teased me. "Of course you do." I mumbled, looking down, hiding my red face. "Is it..Zack?" He asked slowly. And my face grew even more red than ever. "It is! It is!" he yelled like a child. My head snapped up at him. "Do. Not. Even. Tell. Him." I stressed the whole words. And he showed some smirk – somehow I didn't really like it. "Watch me." He said and then turned and yelled "Yo Zack!" I was shocked. "Oh my shit! How dare you!" I gulped with red face. Brian laughed hysterically. "No, I'm just kidding. He's not here. Out with Shads maybe." He said between his laughs. "Oh thank God! I swear if you ever do that again, your fucking ass is mine!" I yelled. Brian laughed even more. "Calm down, girl!" I glared at him but smiled nonetheless. "Aight. I gotta go, Bri. See ya!" I ended and turned off the cam after hearing a 'bye' from him. I jumped into my bed, laying head-first. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and punched numbers in it. "Hello?" as I heard the answer from the other end, I bursted. "Kay! I've said it!" I yelled cheerfully. "Say what?" Kayla asked with a flat voice. I gasped. "OMFG! How could you forget? The no! The thing I've told you all about! Brian? Would that ring a bell?" I began to panic. But then I heard a satisfied laugh from my phone. "Calm down! I'm just kidding! Of course I remember" hearing that, I pouted, although she couldn't see it. "So.. How did he react?" she said with an interested tone. "He's..fine, actually." I said, smiling. "What, really?" she yelled. "I know! Awesome, right? I even told him that I'm in love with Zacky!" I said and ran a hand through my deep black hair. "You didn't!" she yelled in my ears. "I know it's fucking crazy!" I laughed "It is!" and then we got into a little conversation before we ended with a few 'bye's. "You know what? You did such a great job today, Hayn." I said to myself and smiled, before I laid back to the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
